Espoirs détruits
by Draconixia
Summary: "A votre avis, comment vous sentiriez-vous si vous appreniez que votre moitié, votre âme-sœur vous trompait avec une autre que vous ?" Eunhae (Eunhyuk et Donghae)
1. Chapter 1

Bon me revoilà tout le monde pour cette fois-ci non pas un OS mais une fiction courte. Yeaaaaaah~ Pour ceux qui me suivent sur Fictionpress (il y en a même ? T.T), je n'abandonne pas "Complexé ?" loin de là, c'est juste que j'avais cette idée de fiction en tête depuis...bah depuis le scandale en fait ! Les Eunhae shippers ont dû être complètement anéantis en y repensant...

Enfin bref, cette fiction n'est pas là pour vous démoraliser (ou peut-être juste un peu. Just kidding hein, rangez vos armes !) c'est juste quelque chose qui m'est passé par la tête. A votre avis: comment aurait réagi Donghae s'ils étaient réellement en couple ?

Anyway je vous laisse lire ce prologue (très court !) et j'espère que vous apprécierez cette mini-fiction. :3

Les Super Junior ne m'appartiennent pas (et tant mieux vu toutes les choses que j'aimerais qu'ils subissent xD).

Warning: Eunhae donc Eunhyuk/Donghae. Si vous ne le saviez pas, ce sont deux hommes !

Bonne lecture ! (Faut vraiment que j'arrête de faire un blabla plus long que mon propre chapitre xD)

* * *

**Espoirs détruits.**

**Chapitre 1- Prologue**

Une photo peut provoquer tellement de choses en l'espace de 2min. Elle peut rendre le sourire à quelqu'un, créer de très bons souvenirs comme en créer de très mauvais, briser à la fois l'existence d'une personne et sa relation avec l'être qu'elle chérissait le plus ou bien au contraire construire quelque chose de solide avec cette même personne.

A votre avis, comment vous sentiriez-vous si vous appreniez que votre moitié, votre âme-sœur vous trompait avec une autre que vous ? Comment vous sentiriez-vous si cette autre était en plus une célébrité de renommée nationale ? Comment réagiriez-vous si, vous l'appreniez, non de la bouche de votre partenaire mais via des tweets de fans sur Twitter ? A quoi penseriez-vous si vous le découvriez le lendemain d'une nuit passée avec votre amour ? Aux meurtres n'est-ce pas ? Vous auriez voulu tout casser et demander des comptes à celui que vous aimiez hein ? Seriez-vous capable de commettre un crime passionnel pour vous venger si le peu de raison avait disparu de votre esprit ?

Maintenant vous devez avoir une idée de la manière dont je me suis senti en apprenant cette nouvelle…et ça ne s'est pas amélioré depuis…

* * *

Bon voilà ! J'espère que vous avez bien aimé le début de cette fiction qui sera je pense plutôt courte. 5 ou 6 chapitres grand maximum ! Alors vous avez aimé ? Review ?

La suite à venir prochainement !

Baï Baï

- Draconixia


	2. Chapter 2

Voilà la suite ! J'espère que vous aimerez !

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 2**

Ce matin-là, je m'étais réveillé serein avec les bras de mon amant autour de ma taille. La nuit que l'on avait passée avait été formidable et je regrettais le fait que les murs n'avaient pas été insonorisés. J'en rougissais encore de honte ; et de colère maintenant quand j'y repensais mais ça ce n'était qu'un détail. J'avais tellement eu envie de rester tel quel et ne jamais me lever. Peut-être aurais-je dû suivre mes pensées premières et rester coucher, tout ça ne serait pas arrivé…Enfin bref, à présent je ne pouvais que pleurer et me traiter de crétin fini…à quoi bon regretter.

Passons ! Ce matin-là, je m'étais levé et avais admiré ; pour la dernière fois mais ça je ne le savais pas encore, le corps de ma moitié, tranquillement endormi dans mon lit. Je m'étais réveillé tôt, ce qui ne me ressemblait pas et qui aurait dû m'alerter, (peut-être que mon subconscient avait senti ce qui allait arriver) mais j'avais décidé de m'habiller et de préparer par la même occasion le petit déjeuner de tout le monde à présent que notre leader, et maman autoproclamée, était parti pour 21 mois à l'armée. S'il avait été là peut-être que tout ça ne serait jamais arrivé…Donghae, on arrête de se morfondre !

Reprenons donc l'histoire. J'avais décidé d'organiser le petit déjeuner puisque Kangin hyung était incapable de prendre en charge ce genre de responsabilité à la place de Leeteuk hyung. Et après on osait l'appeler le « papa », ne me faites pas rire ! Après une trentaine de minutes de galère et de gaffes en tout genre pour la confection du petit déj', je pus enfin m'essuyer les mains et admirer le résultat. Une bonne odeur flottait dans la cuisine. Les autres n'allaient pas tarder à venir manger et à vaquer à leurs occupations habituelles. D'ailleurs en parlant des autres membres, j'entendais Ryeowook, Yesung et Sungmin arriver en discutant. Sungmin semblait raconter les derniers ragots à Ryeowook et à Yesung, enfin c'est ce que je supposais aux exclamations que poussait l'éternel maknae. Je crus entendre mon prénom être prononcé, mais je ne décidais de ne pas chercher à comprendre, après tout, les fans ou les antis adoraient inventer des choses à notre égard, ça ne m'étonnait plus. Quand Sungmin me vit, il s'arrêta de parler et agit comme s'il avait été pris la main dans le sac. Cela confirma mes soupçons concernant leur sujet de discussion mais je ne m'attardais pas dessus. Quant aux deux autres, malgré l'air compatissant que prit Ryeowook, ils se comportèrent normalement ; dans le cas de Yesung « normalement » étant à relativiser bien évidemment.

Ils prirent place autour de la table en me saluant, en se forçant à agir le plus joyeusement possible pour Ryeowook et Sungmin, sobrement et d'un signe de tête pour Yesung. Ils essayèrent de discuter entre eux mais je sentais les coups d'œil que me lançait Ryeowook. Il semblait tellement triste pour moi. Pour quelle raison ? A ce moment-là, ça restait un mystère même pour moi… Mais j'allais le savoir par la suite.

Après avoir fini de manger, je déclarais tout haut vouloir vérifier les tweets des fans mais toutes les personnes attablées dont Siwon et Shindong qui nous avaient rejoints en cours de route, s'interposèrent :

- Non !

Je les regardais surpris, même Yesung, qui pourtant représentait l'incarnation du calme, venait de protester. C'était à plus rien ni comprendre. Finalement je suivis leur conseil et continuais à manger pensif. Ces protestations laissèrent l'ambiance tendue. Décidant de ne pas m'en soucier, je repris un bol de lait, me sentant d'humeur morose sans raison. C'était sans compter sur le maknae du groupe qui en entrant mit les pieds dans le plat.

- Où est Eunyhuk le tombeur de ces dames ? J'arrive pas à croire les rumeurs- qui ne semblent pas en être- qui circulent sur toi !, fit-il gaiement en entrant ne regardant pas les personnes déjà attablées puis il sembla me remarquer et s'interrompit dans sa tirade.

Intrigué, je regardais les autres en attendant que quelqu'un me mette à la page. Je savais pertinemment que certaines fans adoraient raconter n'importe quoi donc ça ne m'avait pas plus alerté que ça. Toujours est-il que j'adorais les ragots et que j'avais voulu être mis au courant. Malheureusement tout le monde évitait mon regard. Devant cette ambiance plus qu'étrange, je décidais de m'éclipser, ou du moins de faire semblant. J'osais espérer en apprendre davantage- erreur fatale mon petit Donghae en y repensant. Comme quoi la curiosité était vraiment un vilain défaut…

Je posais mon bol, passais la porte et la laissant entrouverte. Je m'assis sur le côté espérant ne pas être vu des autres. Au vu des discussions qui reprenaient, je supposais que non. Je tendis mes oreilles et je remerciais les murs non insonorisés. Pour une fois, ça avait pu être avantageux. Je ne savais pas à quel point je me trompais.

- Mais Kyuhyun-ah tu es fou ! Tu as failli lâcher la bourde devant Donghae en plus !, dit Sungmin.

- Peuh ce n'est pas comme s'il n'allait pas le savoir. Après tout, ça a fait un tel bruit qu'il ne sera pas épargné. J'espère juste qu'il va s'en sortir. Et puis certaines fans le soutiendront !

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?, demanda Yesung.

- Tu n'as pas vu le hashtag sur Twitter #StayStrongLeeDonghae ? J'avoue sur le coup ça m'a fait rire mais en y repensant j'ai un peu peur de la réaction de Donghae hyung quand il l'apprendra.

- Moi aussi, je m'inquiète. J'essaie de positiver mais ce genre de chose va très mal se finir pour eux deux, mais aussi pour le groupe, murmura Ryeowook.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe exactement ? J'ai pas eu le temps de me connecter même si j'ai eu des échos, déclara Siwon.

De quoi parlaient-ils tous ? Ce qu'ils disaient commençait à me faire peur pour mon couple. J'espère que c'était rien de grave, pourtant une sorte d'intuition me dit de partir et de ne pas écouter la suite. Malheureusement je suivis ma tête- foutue tête- et je décidais de rester à ma place, résolu à connaître le fin mot de cette histoire. Kyuhyun sembla prendre sur lui pour essayer d'expliquer sans faire de remarques personnelles. Après tout il était réputé pour être l'evil maknae après Changmin et donc par conséquent de toujours faire son « troll ». Cette partie m'intéressa plus et je tendis mon oreille pour ne pas en perdre une miette. Enfin j'allais savoir ce qu'il se passait !

- Tu sais, certaines fans auraient surpris sur Twitter une photo qui circule mise par…

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là Donghae-ya ? Tu n'entres pas ?

Sursautant je me remis sur mes pieds- mais quand m'étais-je assis ?- et fis face à Kangin hyung qui semblait étonné que je sois par terre. Il avait parlé tellement fort que ça ne m'étonnerait pas que les autres dans la cuisine l'aient entendu. Aish. Je ne pourrais jamais savoir !

Je lui répondis avec un sourire forcé :

- Bonjour Kangin hyung. Non non je voulais juste m'asseoir…et profiter de la chaleur du sol. Tu sais à quel point il commence à faire froid non.

Je commençais à rire nerveusement et Kangin hyung dut le sentir puisqu'il m'adressa un regard soupçonneux. Voulant esquiver ses yeux inquisiteurs, je lui dis :

- Oh tu as vu l'heure ! Je pense que je vais réveiller Eunhyuk hyung. Tu m'excuses.

Je filais dans ma chambre. Mauvais plan Eunhyuk y dormait toujours. Quoique personne n'irait réveiller Eunhyuk depuis qu'ils savaient que nous étions ensemble. Cette tâche me revenait- plus maintenant- de droit.

Je souris pensant à mon Eunhyuk. Il devait toujours être endormi à cette heure-ci. Qu'est-ce que je l'aimais… Mes pensées commencèrent à s'égarer. J'entrais dans notre chambre, posa un baiser sur la joue d'Eunhyuk toujours profondément endormi puis j'allumais mon ordinateur voulant à tout prix savoir ce qui inquiétait tant mes amis.

Je me connectai sur mon compte Twitter, mes yeux s'écarquillèrent face au nombre immense de tweets que j'avais reçus. Je ne pouvais y croire ! C'était énorme ! Qu'est-ce qui avait pu autant choquer les ELF et autres pour que je reçoive autant de tweets ? J'avais un peu de mal à en comprendre certains mais résolu dans mon but, je cherchais dans la barre de recherche le hashtag #StayStrongLeeDonghae remarquant au passage qu'il avait disparu des tendances mondiales.

Ce sur quoi j'étais tombé, m'anéantit définitivement. Sans que je ne comprenne pourquoi, je me tournai pour regarder Eunhyuk qui dormait à poing fermé inconscient du scandale qui planait sur sa tête.

Un sentiment d'une grande ampleur, trop grande ampleur, envahit mon cerveau paralysant mes sens. Je refusais d'y croire ! Je me retournais ne supportant pas la vue de cet individu que j'avais autant aimé- et que je haïssais du plus profond de mon être à présent- et tombai sur la photo du scandale des fans qui avaient téléchargé la photo d'IU et d'Eunhyuk. Je ne savais plus qui croire, les fans ou bien mon amant ? Sans que je ne m'en rende compte mes larmes se mirent à couler. Un long moment passa. Je n'attendais plus qu'une chose : qu'il s'explique.

* * *

C'est fini pour aujourd'hui !

A la prochaine !

Baï Baï.


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour les gens ! Bon voilà le chap 3 de cette fiction. J'hésite à la conclure à la fin de ce chapitre. Qu'en pensez-vous ? Devrais-je continuer ou terminer comme ça ?

Je tiens à préciser avant de me refaire taper par les fans, j'adore IU et j'aime beaucoup Eunhyuk hein. Donc les quelques insultes que profère Donghae à l'encontre ne me concernent pas. Je ne vois pas du tout IU comme une "pouf" hein. Au contraire je l'aime beaucoup et si elle a une relation avec Eunhyuk tant mieux pour elle. Voilà voilà !

Bonne lecture~ :3

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

Je décidais de sortir de cette chambre et d'attendre qu'Eunhyuk se réveille pour me rendre des comptes. Pour l'instant, je n'avais qu'une envie, sortir et prendre l'air pour de bon. Je ne pouvais pas supporter la pitié des autres membres. Je savais qu'il voulait me réconforter mais à ce moment-là je ne réfléchissais pas rationnellement. Toute personne autour de moi était susceptible de me blesser encore plus et ça je ne le supporterais pas. Ce scandale m'avait déjà brisé, une seule parole et je me serais effondré.

Finalement je décidais de m'isoler dans la salle de danse, démarra le lecteur audio en mettant une de nos chansons et me mis à danser comme jamais auparavant. Evacuer ma douleur en dansant était une excellente méthode ! Au moins je ne pensais plus à cet enfoiré !

Peu à peu le désespoir fit place à la haine. Plus notre confrontation s'éloignait plus mes sentiments devenaient chaotiques. Autant vous dire qu'Eunhyuk allait les sentir passer.

Alors que je me lançais sur la chorée d'Oppa Oppa, je sentis quelqu'un m'enlacer par derrière. Je me tendis, sachant qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qui se permettait ce genre de marque d'affection et c'était…

- Déjà en train de t'entraîner Hae ?

Je ne lui répondis pas, me dégageais et arrêtais la musique. Je soufflais un bon coup, prêt à crier à la moindre occasion et me retournai. Eunhyuk qui sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas, tenta de me prendre dans ses bras à nouveau mais je le remis à sa place sèchement. Et il continuait de jouer l'innocent en plus !

- Ne me touche surtout pas !

- Mais voyons Hae qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Tu t'es levé du pied gauche aujourd'hui ?

Je ne lui répondis pas mais ne fis que le fixer. Je pensais pleurer, crier, taper du pied bref péter un plomb mais en fait devant lui, je ne savais plus du tout comment réagir. C'était comme si il m'avait tout simplement détruit et que je n'arrivais plus à lui parler comme on le faisait d'habitude. Comme on dit entre l'amour et la haine il n'y a qu'un pas. Et bien Eunhyuk avait tout simplement enjambé joyeusement la frontière ! Donghae tu n'es qu'un crétin fini !

Je retombais sur terre lorsque Eunhyuk voyant que je n'étais pas prêt de lui adresser la moindre parole décida pour la énième fois de s'approcher de moi. Refusant qu'il entre dans mon espace, et surtout ne voulant pas m'énerver plus que ça, je me reculais.

- Ne m'approche pas Lee HyukJae ! Je t'interdis de m'approcher !

- Mais réponds-moi au moins ! Dis-moi ce qu'il ne va pas ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour que tu réagisses de cette façon ?, me demanda-t-il tout en s'approchant d'un pas.

- …Qu'est-ce que tu as fait hein ?, répétais-je amèrement, c'est une blague ?

Je me mis à rire nerveusement. Du moins mes pouffements oscillaient entre le rire et les sanglots. Je baissais la tête pour qu'il ne voie pas les larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Il osait jouer l'innocent en plus…Je ne pouvais pas le supporter !

Je commençais à bouillir et je sentais que la suite n'allait pas m'enchanter. Mes membres tremblèrent alors que je pris mon portable pour lui montrer la tant controversée photo. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait hein ? Attendons sa réaction ! On verrait bien !

Connecté en un rien de temps, je cherchais cette maudite photo et lui jetai mon portable au visage après l'avoir trouvée.

- Et tu oses me demander ce que tu as fait en plus ?! Sinon quand allais-tu me mettre au courant concernant tes coucheries à droite et à gauche hein ?! REPONDS-MOI LEE HYUKJAE !

Ca y est, c'était sorti !

Evidemment sonné par cette histoire qui était sorti publiquement, il ne me répondit pas. De toute manière qu'importent les explications, je ne l'aurais pas écouté ! Je ne pouvais plus lui faire confiance ! Je continuais de lui hurler dessus. Lui, ne disait rien. Son silence me confirma sa culpabilité et ma haine à son égard s'intensifia. Mes yeux ne lançaient plus que des éclairs et je savais qu'à cet instant j'étais prêt à le taper de toutes mes forces. Honnêtement je ne sais pas ce qui m'avait retenu d'ailleurs de passer l'acte. Par respect pour l'amour que j'éprouvais pour lui peut-être. Quoi qu'il en soit ça restait un mystère pour moi.

Finalement à bout de souffle, je m'arrêtais et m'assis à genou. A quoi bon lui hurler ces quatre vérités.… Il avait tout simplement anéanti notre relation et je ne pouvais plus jamais lui faire confiance. Ah que c'était beau l'amour, pensais-je ironiquement. Je me mis à pleurer doucement.

Eunhyuk, quant à lui, s'approcha à pas de loup, redoutant sans doute une autre crise de ma part, et s'assit en face de moi mais assez loin pour ne pas se prendre un coup. Il valait mieux pour lui qu'il reste à une distance raisonnable.

Je sentais qu'il n'osait pas poser sa main sur mon dos. Il était autant mon meilleur ami que mon amant… Et on resta tel que nous étions, assis en silence l'un en face de l'autre sans se parler. Alors que mes larmes avaient commencé à sécher, la porte s'ouvrit et Sungmin entra dans la salle de danse. Il s'étonna tout d'abord de me voir par terre mais ce qui le fit s'arrêter fut de remarquer Eunhyuk devant moi la tête baissée.

- Ne me dites pas que….tu sais alors Donghae hyung….

Je n'osais pas répondre à sa question, je me contentais alors d'hocher la tête. J'en profitais pour me lever afin de connaître la raison pour laquelle il était venu jusqu'ici. Il répondit à Eunhyuk :

- Le manager m'a appelé pour te dire Eunhyuk hyung que le directeur voulait te parler du scandale. Au départ, il requérait ta présence Donghae hyung mais finalement après avoir parlé avec le manager, il vaut mieux pour toi que tu ne sois pas présent.

Eunhyuk se leva et avança tête baissée comme s'il allait l'abattoir. Il se tourna brièvement vers moi comme s'il prévoyait de me dire quelque chose.

- Je suis désolé Donghae.

Comme si j'allais lui pardonner un jour. Qu'il aille se faire foutre et avec IU ce serait pas mal. Au moins il aurait sa pouf pour le réconforter !

* * *

Et voilà c'est fini ! Donc comme je le disais au début, j'arrête maintenant ou je continue ? (au risque que ça parte en cacahuètes hein xD)

Review ?

- Draconixia


	4. Chapter 4

Hello tout le monde ! Comme vous pouvez le voir j'ai repris cette histoire et je suis déterminée à la terminer d'une meilleure façon que je l'avais au départ imaginé. Je vous rassure ce n'est pas que je voulais l'abandonner, c'était juste que j'étais complétement à court d'idées concernant la suite. Je ne savais pas du tout comment faire avancer tout en essayant de rester la plus crédible possible. Je ne sais pas si mon pari est gagné mais j'espère bien.

Oui Eunhyuk (mais aussi la personnalité de Donghae) m'ont donné du fil à retordre mais je suis sortie de ma phase "Qu'est-ce que je fais maintenant ?" et j'avance. Je ne pose pas de rythme de publications étant donné que les chapitres de cette fiction viennent au fil de mon inspiration qui est quelque peu capricieuse. Je peux toujours vous annoncer que j'ai commencé à écrire le chapitre 5. ^^

Bref, ma vie mise à part, j'espère que vous aimerez et que vous m'encouragerez pour la suite.

Bonne lecture tout le monde et surtout aux Eunhae Shippers !

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

Eunhyuk passa le pas de la porte me laissant seul en compagnie de Sungmin. Le lapin me regarda et semblait osciller sur le fait de me dire ou non quelque chose. Je me décidais de l'encourager même si je m'attendais à ce que ça ne me plaise pas. Au point où j'en étais, plus rien n'avait d'importance.

- Vas-y Sungmin hyung, dis-moi ce que tu as à dire, soupirai-je.

Il semblait toujours autant hésiter mais ma réponse semblait lui avoir donné confiance puisqu'il se décida à m'annoncer tout doucement :

- Tu sais Donghae, tu devrais sérieusement songer à lui pardonner…

Un instant, j'envisageai de lui foutre mon poing dans sa figure. Il osait en plus m'affronter du regard ! Il allait voir de quel bois je me chauffais celui-là…..Oula si je commençais à vouloir frapper tout le monde c'était que je n'allais vraiment pas bien. Donghae, on se calme, tu inspires, expires et enfin tu réponds aussi paisiblement que possible. C'était quand même ton ainé ! Malgré tout scandalisé par sa demande je lui rétorquai :

- Pardonner ? Tu te fous de moi là ? Comment veux-tu que je…..c'est impossible !

- Comment tu peux dire que c'est impossible si tu n'as pas essayé ?, riposta-t-il.

Je le fusillai du regard. Il avait osé la sortir celle-là…..

- Faudrait vraiment que t'arrêtes de regarder ce stupide film Sungmin hyung !

- Tu peux parler toi, tu adores Némo ! Combien de fois a-t-on dû mater encore et encore ce film alors qu'on s'en contrefiche pas mal de ce stupide poisson ? Je parie que tu connais par cœur les dialo…

Il coupa net sa réplique. Remarquant que ces enfantillages n'étaient plus de leur âge, Sungmin toussota légèrement reprenant contenance et ajouta :

- Quoiqu'il en soit, tu devrais essayer…

Je secouais légèrement ma tête des deux côtés. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas dans quelle situation je me trouvais n'est-ce-pas….L'avait-il déjà été d'ailleurs ? Je lui posais la question pour m'en assurer.

- Qu'est-ce tu en sais d'abord ? Quelqu'un t'a déjà trompé peut-être ? As-tu déjà ressenti cette haine qui montait progressivement pour finir par remplacer tout l'amour que tu portais à cette personne ?

- Non, admit-il.

- Alors n'essaie pas de me donner des leçons, merci bien.

Abattu par ma logique implacable tout en sachant qu'il était loin de connaître tous les dessous de l'affaire, Sungmin voulut me laisser seul pour me laisser réfléchir tout seul. Du moins avant de partir, il murmura une dernière fois :

- Certes je n'ai jamais vécu ce genre de situation, mais Donghae, as-tu au moins essayé de le comprendre ? As-tu déjà essayé de penser à la raison qui aurait pu le pousser à te tromper hein ? Faudrait que tu penses aussi à te remettre en questions de temps en temps.

Puis il sortit. Je n'avais rien laissé paraître mais ses paroles m'avaient touché plus qu'elles n'auraient dû. Il avait raison. Dans toute cette histoire, je n'avais pas pensé une seule fois à Eunhyuk et à ses raisons. D'un autre côté, voulais-je vraiment le savoir ? Si j'apprenais qu'en vérité, il ne m'aimait plus mais restait avec moi par pitié je ne pourrais pas le supporter. Et si c'était pour cette raison qu'il n'avait rien voulu me dire ? Il ne voulait peut-être pas me faire de la peine. Non ! Eunhyuk était mon meilleur ami, il savait qu'il pouvait tout me dire sans crainte…ou peut-être l'avait-il oublié ?

Argh Lee Hyukjae je te déteste ! Comment peux-tu réussir à me faire tourner en bourrique alors que j'avais décidé de t'oublier ? Je pris une résolution, lorsqu'il reviendrait, je me devais d'écouter ces raisons que je puisse au moins avoir une véritable excuse pour être en colère contre lui.

Eunhyuk passa la porte et nous fit face. Tous les autres membres des Super Junior avaient été assignés à résidence en attendant d'avoir plus d'infos concernant leur futur et celui d'Eunhyuk. Les autres s'étaient mis tous d'accord dans le fait de questionner Eunhyuk à propos de toute cette histoire. Pour ma part, je savais déjà que c'était vrai puisqu'il ne s'était pas défendu une seule seconde ce qui était un aveu en quelque sorte. Il se posta devant nous en attendant que les accusations lui tombent dessus ce qui n'arriva jamais. Kangin qui avait décidé de prendre son rôle de « papa » lui demanda de s'expliquer et de nous raconter ce qu'avait décidé le directeur.

Eunhyuk, évitant mon regard, nous répondit :

- Il a pris la décision de ne pas m'attribuer le rôle de leader remplaçant et de ne pas démentir ni d'approuver la rumeur. Autrement dit, on ne dit rien aux fans.

- Mais Eunhyuk il s'est passé quoi au juste ? La rumeur est vraie ?, demanda Shindong curieux.

Je sentais qu'il voulait tirer cette histoire au clair et essayer de nous rabibocher. Shindong hyung tout ça n'était qu'une perte de temps ! Notre couple n'était plus et je pouvais en dire autant de notre amitié….

Son silence était plus que révélateur. Je vis Siwon et Ryeowook me lancer de coup d'œil pour savoir comment je me sentais mais je ne réagissais pas. Même si toute ma haine était sortie il y a quelques heures, je sentais mes yeux s'embuer légèrement à l'idée de lui poser ma question. Je voulais juste savoir une dernière chose :

- Pourquoi ?, murmurai-je.

Un silence s'installa et Eunhyuk semblait refuser de me donner la moindre réponse.

- Je pense que nous devrions les laisser tranquille, intervint Ryeowook remarquant la tension qui régnait dans la pièce.

- Mais non ! Ça commençait enfin à devenir intéressant !, protesta Kyuhyun.

- Non il a raison, laissons-les s'expliquer, déclara Kangin.

Kangin traîna Kyuhyun par le bout de la chemise, Siwon et Shindong firent les pronostics concernant le vainqueur de la dispute et Ryeowook appela Yesung pour faire je ne sais quoi nous laissant seul dans la pièce. Eunhyuk, qui voyait les autres partir, finit par reprendre un peu plus confiance en lui et releva la tête pour me regarder dans les yeux. Sa détermination ne semblait pas flancher et il se décida enfin à m'avouer.

- Tu sais Donghae…je…..t'aime et,

- Ne me ressors pas ces âneries Hyukjae, respecte moi au moins. Si tu m'aimais autant, pourquoi aurais-tu cherché à aller voir ailleurs ? Je te signale que je te faisais confiance et que contrairement à toi, je ne t'ai jamais trompé moi !

- Donghae,

- S'il te plaît, sois un peu honnête avec moi, veux-tu.

- Donghae laisse-moi t'expliquer au moins ! Tu me demandes pourquoi, laisse-moi finir !, fit Eunhyuk finissant par s'énerver contre moi.

D'un autre côté je n'y étais pas allé de main morte, je ne faisais que le couper….J'eus la décence de prendre un air coupable et le laissais finalement continuer. J'hochai sèchement la tête pour la forme et lui fit signe d'avancer dans son explication. Il reprit son souffle et se calma. Il saisit le fil de ces pensées, et recommença son discours.

- Comme je disais, Donghae, je…..t'aime plus que tout.

Je poussai un profond soupir d'agacement mais il ne s'en démoralisa pas et continua sur le même ton.

- Mais tu sais…..la relation que l'on entretient m'a un peu fait peur.

Surpris de la tournure de la conversation je lui demandais :

- Comment ça ?

- Je ne sais pas comment te l'expliquer, me fit-il d'un coup plus timide.

- Essaie toujours, l'encourageai-je neutre.

- C'était juste….que j'avais l'impression que tout allait trop vite. Que notre relation était encore trop précoce…qu'on aurait dû attendre encore un peu plus.

Abasourdi par ces raisons, je lui rétorquais complétement hors de moi :

- Trop vite ? Attendre plus ? Tu te moques de moi j'espère ? Rappelle-moi depuis combien de temps on est ensemble au juste ?

- Donghae, arrête,

- Non non je ne me tairais pas, pour le coup c'est toi qui es en tort ! Ne me sors pas cette pitoyable excuse, on a mis du temps avant de se mettre ensemble. Enormément en plus ! Te souviens-tu de la peur que l'on a ressentie en pensant que les autres allaient nous rejeter. Tu t'en souviens ? Et rappelle-moi qui avait suggéré l'idée d'attendre un peu plus avant d'officialiser tout ça ? C'était moi ! Mais sa grande altesse Hyukjae estimait que nous avions déjà beaucoup trop attendu. C'est toi qui as refusé ! Je t'ai proposé, tu as refusé. Donc ne me dis pas à présent que tu regrettes !, lui répondis-je d'un ton accusateur.

- D'accord d'accord, je suis un idiot fini mais tu pourrais au moins écouter intégralement ce que je veux te dire ?

- Ok ok. Je te laisse terminer. Juste ne me cherche pas avec ces conneries !

Un petit silence s'installa entre nous alors que la tension s'intensifiait. Eunhyuk reprit finalement la parole un peu plus effrayé que tout à l'heure. Je devais avouer que ça me blessait, on aurait dit qu'il avait peur que je le frappe. Pourtant, je ne souhaitais en rien le taper. C'était comme si nous étions devenus des étrangers pour l'autre. Lui redoutant mes réactions et moi, tandis que moi je craignais les raisons qui l'avaient poussé à me tromper.

- Comme je te le disais, j'avais l'impression que tout allait trop vite dans ma vie. Le groupe devient de plus en plus populaire, les fans nous adorent tous. Les saesangs font des choses de plus en plus bizarres pour avoir notre attention, les antis imaginent des rumeurs des plus grotesques pour nous démoraliser. Kangin est revenu de l'armée tandis que Leeteuk hyung y part. Les concerts que l'on enchaîne aux quatre coins du monde, les émissions auxquelles nous devons assister, la pression du président mais aussi des fans, des saesangs, de notre famille et j'en passe des meilleurs. Tout ça m'a fait réfléchir concernant notre couple.

- Ah et pourquoi dont ? On a surmonté tout ça tous ensemble, je ne vois pas en quoi c'est lié à notre couple.

- Tu ne vois pas ?, répéta-il amer, alors pourquoi avais-je l'impression d'être tout seul ? Nous étions ensemble mais j'avais l'impression que tu ne m'aimais plus. On ne s'accordait plus aucun temps libre pour nous deux, tu préférais partir avec les autres et t'amuser sans moi. Plusieurs fois je t'ai tendu la perche, plusieurs fois je n'ai rien dit mais toute la pression m'a fait craquer. J'avais l'impression que je perdais le fil de ma vie en plus de mon couple….. comme si j'étais en décalage avec la réalité….

J'avais peur de ce qu'il pourrait t'arriver avec toutes ces folles, je m'inquiétais pour toi mais toi…..toi tu t'en contrefichais. Tu ne voyais pas que je souffrais, que je me sentais mal et seul. Pourtant toi, tu continuais ta vie comme si de rien n'était. J'avais l'habitude de me confier à Leeteuk et parfois à Junsu mais depuis son départ pour l'armée je me retrouve sans repère et je ne parle même pas de Junsu. Il est pas mal occupé avec ses activités et je ne trouvais pas le temps d'aller le voir à cause de l'agence et de son procès… Avant j'avais l'habitude de venir te parler lorsque ça allait mal, mais je sentais au fond de moi que si je le faisais, rien n'allait changer.

- Donc tu as fini par me tromper, je vois, terminai-je à sa place d'une voix éteinte.

- Ce n'était pas volontaire Donghae, je te le jure ! Je déprimais un peu tout seul dans un bar d'un hôtel. Heureusement, j'avais réussi à semer ces folles dingues qui me suivaient partout. Je remercie encore les gardes du corps pour leur geste. Et IU est arrivée. Je ne sais pas comment elle a fait pour me repérer mais toujours est-il qu'elle était là pour m'écouter et me conseiller. Je ne me souviens plus de la suite mais je suppose que…..nous avons fini….par,

- Baiser ? Forniquer ?, le coupai-je intransigeant.

- Donghae je t'en prie arrête !

Je lui accordai un instant de répit avant de lui demander malgré tout :

- Et donc tu m'expliques pourquoi elle a subitement eu l'idée de publier cette photo sur Twitter ?

Il baissa la tête coupable sans réponse. Il haussa les épaules semblant vouloir se ratatiner sur place. Oh non ! Ne me dites pas que….. Cela voulait-il dire qu'il ne savait pas et que…..cette pouf avait risqué de foutre en l'air sa carrière en plus de la nôtre pour des raisons encore inconnues au bataillon. Je perdais mes repères, je ne savais plus quoi penser à propos de toute cette histoire….

- Donghae ?

- Laisse-moi.

- Comment ?

- Laisse-moi tranquille….j'ai besoin….de réfléchir seul.

Sonné par toutes ces révélations, je me levais et sortis de la pièce. J'heurtais le torse de Kyuhyun et j'aperçus Kangin se relever l'air de rien. Ces deux-là étaient désespérants. Toujours à vouloir s'immiscer dans les relations des autres. Kangin hyung ne devait-il pas plutôt s'occuper de sa propre relation avec Leeteuk hyung ? Je soupirais et je décidais de prendre l'air. Dans cette maison, j'étouffais. Alors que j'allais mettre mes chaussures, Shindong vint à ma rencontre et me rappela qu'on devait rester cloitré ici jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

- Mais bordel, moi j'étouffe et depuis quand te soucies-tu des règles Shindong ?, lui répondis-je froidement.

- Je te les rappelais juste mais si tu veux absolument sortir je peux toujours t'aider, ajouta-il en me faisant un clin d'œil, il faudra juste que tu ne te fasses pas remarquer.

Pour la première fois dans la journée, je pus afficher un sourire sincère à un membre du groupe. Durant toute la journée, je n'avais jamais répondu aux taquineries de Kyuhyun, ni aux paroles que m'adressait Ryeowook pour essayer de me réconforter et encore moins aux conseils religieux que Siwon me prodiguait. Ma joie fut de courte durée mais elle était bien présente. Je remerciai chaleureusement mon ainé et me couvris de la tête au pied tout en le suivant. Il me fit emprunter des chemins que je n'avais jamais vus. Comment les avait-il découverts ? Peut-être durant nos années trainees quand il voulait sortir mais qu'il était surveillé…..Et sûrement en compagnie d'Eunhyuk, ces deux-là faisaient toujours les 400 coups ensembles durant ce temps-là. Peut-être était-ce par là qu'il était rentré après avoir été avec IU….Je ne le saurais jamais.

Finalement, nous arrivâmes devant la porte de secours. Il l'ouvrit prudemment et jeta un coup d'œil pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait personne. Alors que j'allais sortir, il me barra la route en me prévenant tout de même de faire très attention une fois dehors. J'acquiesçais en lui promettant par la même occasion qu'au moindre problème, je le contacterais aussitôt. Il me donna une tape d'encouragement avant de me dire :

- J'espère que ça ira bien pour toi. Je t'avoue que je n'ai pas très envie de me faire engueuler par Leeteuk quand il reviendra et qu'il apprendra que je t'ai laissé sortir sans autorisation.

- Merci Shindong hyung !

- Au fait, ne te fais pas de bile pour Eunhyuk, ça se voit qu'il crève d'amour pour toi. Tout s'arrangera ok ?

J'hochai la tête malgré mon scepticisme en lui rendant sa tape. Il me sourit et ferma finalement la porte. J'adorais ce gars et je ne regrettais pas de l'avoir connu. Toujours à nous aider même dans les moments de doute, Shindong était un ami en or.

Je me retournai vers la rue, reprenant conscience avec le monde de dehors. Je ne m'attendais pas à ressentir les effets de la liberté pour la première fois depuis des années. J'étais enfin dehors et personne n'était là pour m'empêcher de faire des conneries. La liberté m'ouvrait les bras, et j'étais complétement heureux de m'y enfoncer. Oui pendant l'espace de quelques minutes, j'étais heureux.

* * *

Et voilà ! C'est fini pour aujourd'hui !

A la prochaine !

Review ?

- Draconixia


	5. Chapter 5

Bon bah voilà ce chapitre 5. J'espère que vous l'apprécierez comme je l'ai apprécié. La suite mettra du temps à venir. Comme vous pouvez le constater, cette fiction avance à pas d'escargots. Tout simplement parce que je privilégie mon autre fiction originale "Always By Your Side" sur Fictionpress, je suis affreusement désolée mais sachez juste que je n'abandonne pas. Cette idée est là, je publie ma fiction, il est tout simplement hors de question que j'abandonne quelque chose d'entamée. ^^

Voilà! Appréciez bien ce chapitre. Après tout je ne sais pas du tout quand est-ce que je terminerai le 6e. Sachez juste, je l'ai bien commencé. :)

**Bonne lecture~**

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

Oui pendant l'espace de quelques minutes, j'étais heureux. Mais la réalité revenait me hanter, les paroles d'Eunhyuk tournaient en boucle dans ma tête. Impossible de m'en défaire.

Il avait l'impression qu'il m'avait perdu. Pourtant je ne lui avais jamais refusé quelque chose que ce soit un câlin ou bien un baiser. Et puis je ne sortais pas autant avec les gars. Certes, il ne m'accompagnait pas tout le temps mais je pensais qu'il sortait aussi de son côté. Il semblerait que je me sois trompé. Comme toujours. Je ne pensais pas qu'il se sentait de cette manière.

Je me faisais donc des illusions. Et voilà où tout ça nous avait mené. C'était tout simplement ridicule ! Après toutes ces années passées ensemble, le manque de communication avait eu raison de nous. Je n'y croyais pas.

J'inspirais un bon coup et décidais de suivre mon envie première. J'étais sorti pour m'aérer l'esprit, autant le faire réellement. Je réfléchirais à toute cette histoire à tête reposée et sûrement devant un bon verre. Je rejoignis rapidement la rue et descendis l'avenue pour rejoindre le boulevard. Je flânais tout en cachant mon visage. De toute manière, avec le froid de l'hiver qui arrivait, cela ne semblait pas étrange que je me balade avec des lunettes, une écharpe et un bonnet qui couvrait la quasi-totalité de mon visage. Je frissonnais et décidais d'aller boire un coup. Ça me réchaufferait sûrement.

Je ferais quand même mieux d'éviter les bars avec beaucoup trop de personnes. Un accident était si vite arrivé et une fan pouvait toujours y traîner. D'un autre côté, les journalistes étaient toujours dans les endroits luxueux là où ils seraient sûrs de tomber sur quelqu'un d'important. Que faire ?

Finalement je décidais de suivre mon instinct et d'entrer dans le premier café devant lequel je passais, un Hello Kitty Café. Face à l'absurdité du choix de mon instinct, je poussais un profond soupir tout en tirant la porte d'entrée.

Rose.

Voilà le seul mot qui résumait parfaitement l'intérieur de ce café : rose. Plus niais tu meurs. Je devais sûrement être le seul gars dans cette ville à venir me morfondre dans un endroit pareil. Je soupirais intérieurement en me demandant s'il ne valait pas mieux que je ressorte de cet endroit. Mais la vendeuse ne me laissa aucun instant pour réfléchir posément à la question et me dit bonjour en s'inclinant. Je penchai légèrement ma tête pour lui retourner la salutation. Celle-ci me demanda si je souhaitais une table pour deux, je lui répondis alors que j'étais seul et que j'en voulais une à l'écart. La discrétion avant tout !

Par chance, le café était plutôt désert, du moins à première vue il semblait l'être, je pouvais donc enlever mon bonnet sans crainte qu'une fan hystérique me saute dessus. Je gardai malgré tout mon écharpe ainsi que mes lunettes…..sait-on jamais.

La propriétaire m'accompagna finalement à la table au fond caché à cause du comptoir. Celle-ci était devant l'entrée mais impossible aux nouveaux clients de me voir d'ici. Ravi de ma place, je m'assis et attendis le menu. Je commençais distraitement à regarder autour de moi pour observer le café et les clients. La majorité des personnes présentes, nombre qui s'élevait au nombre 3, étaient silencieuses. Deux étaient en train de bavasser tranquillement tandis que la dernière était assise paisiblement sur une banquette.

- Monsieur ?

La vendeuse était revenue et me tendait le menu. Je jetai un rapide coup d'œil et commanda un cup cake- devrais-je préciser en forme de Hello Kitty ?- avec en guise de boisson un Café Mocha.

La serveuse me fit un sourire bref et repartit derrière son comptoir pour préparer ma commande. De mon côté, je me retenais de me frapper la tête contre la table. Cette situation était tout simplement ridicule ! Pourquoi je me morfondais autant ? Pourquoi est-ce que je fuyais le conflit alors que j'aurais pu régler cette histoire une bonne fois pour toute ? Pourquoi cette histoire me touchait autant ? Pourquoi me sentais-je coupable alors que c'était clairement la faute d'Eunhyuk ? Pourquoi ne m'en avait-il pas parlé avant ? Pourquoi...

Pourquoi ? **Pourquoi ?!**

Sans m'en rendre compte, j'avais fini par taper du poing. La serveuse qui était revenue pour me poser ma commande sur la table sursauta manquant de la renverser. Je me répandis en excuse et l'aida à poser son plateau. Elle m'assura qu'elle allait bien et retourna derrière sa caisse.

Je soupirai. Evidemment il avait fallu que je m'énerve maintenant. Je n'avais jamais été maître de mes émotions, surtout quand ça concernait Eunhyuk. Les clients m'observaient sans doute surpris de mon brusque éclat. Je m'inclinais pour me faire pardonner et me retournais. Je ne souhaitais pas recevoir plus d'attention. J'étais un homme mort sinon.

Un peu plus calme qu'auparavant, je me rassis et commençai à déguster la pâtisserie que j'avais commandée. Une discussion entre les deux clientes qui avaient commencé à parler un peu plus fort que précédemment attira mon attention. Je ne les voyais pas mais leurs exclamations m'intriguèrent.

De quoi pouvaient-elles bien parler pour qu'elles réagissent de cette manière ?

Des bribes de conversation commencèrent à me parvenir aux oreilles. Intrigué, je focalisai mon attention sur elles deux.

- Nooon ! Tu n'es pas au courant ! Mais comment tu as pu passer à côté de ce scandale ? Tout serait parti des fans internationaux entre autres. Tu n'es vraiment pas au courant ?

Ce scandale avait fait tellement de bruits que l'on en parlait même ici. Eh bah, Hyukjae, tu n'as pas raté ton coup toi pour faire parler de toi. Au moins, remarquai-je amèrement, tu nous auras ramené de la pub.

- Mais puisque je te répète que non ! Ce n'est pas de ma faute, je dormais à cette heure-là.

- Han ! Il faut que je te raconte alors ! En tant qu'ELF, tu dois savoir ce genre de choses !

Tiens tiens, des ELF qui traînaient par ici. J'espère ne pas me faire repérer autrement le CEO me ferait la peau. Tachons de se faire discret et d'écouter la suite. Comment les ELF réagissaient face à ce genre de situation ? Je me le demandais bien…

- Okay je suis une ELF mais ça ne veut pas dire que je dois être au courant de tous les potins, ragots et autres. Je ne suis pas une hardcore hein !

- Tu m'en diras tant….Fin bref, pour te résumer le truc, IU a posté une photo d'elle et Eunhyuk qui semblait se réveiller, paraît-il par erreur et l'aurait supprimé dans les minutes qui suivaient. Quand les fans l'ont remarqué, ils n'ont pas arrêté de spéculer à propos de cette soi-disant erreur commise par IU. Le screen a fait le tour de Twitter et des fanbases.

- Ah ouais quand même. Mais les fans ont réagi comment dans l'ensemble ? Bien j'espère ?

- Comment ça bien ?! Tu es une ELF au moins ? Bref, pour te répondre beaucoup ont très mal réagi, certains ont même envoyé des lettres de menaces aux personnes concernées.

- Tu ne penses pas que ça va un trop loin toute cette histoire ? Enfin je veux dire, on s'en fiche un peu de qui est avec qui.

- Je suis plutôt d'accord avec toi mais…..

Les deux adolescentes commencèrent à ranger leur affaire tout en continuant leur discussion. J'espérais qu'elles allaient la finir ici que je puisse en entendre l'intégralité.

- En fait je m'en contrefiche….mais tu me connais, étant une Eunhae shipper tout ce qui touche de près ou de loin à ces deux-là et à leur relation amoureuse m'intéresse. Je me demande, si leur couple était réel, comment doit se sentir Donghae… Tu imagines le coup dur que ça doit être pour lui.

A ce moment même, mon portable se mit à vibrer. Je ne pouvais pas le croire, au moment le plus intéressant, quelqu'un osait m'appeler. Je ne pus que répondre ayant tout de même un mauvais pressentiment.

- Yeoboseyeo ?, dis-je d'un ton un peu haineux.

- Donghae ?

- Oui ?

- C'est Shindong.

- Oh hyung ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Il y a un problème ?, dis-je en me radoucissant légèrement.

- Pour l'instant non mais si tu ne rentres pas dans les plus brefs délais, il y en aura un oui, sembla chuchoter à toute vitesse Shindong.

- Pourquoi ça ?, demandais-je intrigué

- Le manager vient de nous dire que Leeteuk hyung et Heechul hyung vont nous appeler dans quelques minutes pour nous parler du scandale. Si tu n'es pas là, je ne te raconte pas l'engueulade que tu vas te prendre.

- O-okay. J'arrive bientôt !

- Dépêche-toi surtout !

- Compris. Je raccroche hyung.

Je devais faire au plus vite pour rentrer. D'un autre côté, j'aurais voulu poursuivre les deux filles pour en entendre un peu plus sur cette conversation….malheureusement je ne pouvais pas. Je devais impérativement rentrer avant que mes hyungs n'appellent autrement je pouvais faire une croix sur mes sorties dans les prochains jours voire semaines à venir. Je pus voir les deux jeunes filles, qui parlaient, sortir en se taquinant. Il semblerait qu'elle en avait fini avec ce scandale. Dommage, j'avais raté ma chance d'en apprendre plus sur ce que pensaient les ELF.

Tant pis.

Je finis la boisson que j'avais commandée, partis régler la note et j'hélais un taxi. Valait mieux miser sur une valeur sûre- un taxi- plutôt que rentrer à pied. Sur le chemin du retour, je ne pus m'empêcher d'avoir un mauvais pressentiment à propos de Leeteuk et d'Heechul. Comment ces deux-là allaient-ils réagir ? Et Eunhyuk ? Que ressentait-il réellement pour moi ?

Ces deux questions ne cessèrent de tourmenter mon esprit. Alors que je m'approchai de ma destination, je me dis que les prochaines heures n'allaient pas être de tout repos. Cette journée s'annonçait vraiment longue…

* * *

Et voilà c'est tout pour aujourd'hui!

A la prochaine~

- Draconixia

Review?


	6. Chapter 6

Ca fait un moment que vous l'attendez! Et oui, le voilà, le chapitre 6 qui traîne depuis 2 ou 3 jours dans mes placards! J'ai mis énormément de temps à l'écrire (alors que j'avais les grandes lignes toutes prêtes ._." ) mais j'espère que vous allez l'apprécier. Le prochain sortira pas avant un petit moment je pense...vous devez sûrement avoir l'habitude maintenant haha. Mais j'ai déjà une partie de la suite en tête donc je pense que l'attente ne sera pas très longue non plus. ^^

Sinon, je tiens à te remercier zouki pour tes 2 reviews qui m'ont fait énormément plaisir et auxquelles je ne m'attendais pas du tout! (J'ai toujours l'impression de parler toute seule dans cette fanfiction haha!) Et je vous remercie aussi lecteurs (il y a des gars qui lisent mon histoire? Simple curiosité!) et lectrices pour ces views que je vois sur mon compteur. (I'm watching you powaaa~ x))

Voilà, bla bla terminée, bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

Je poussai la porte, ôtai rapidement mon manteau ainsi que mes chaussures priant pour que Heechul et Leeteuk n'aient pas encore appelé. Autrement j'étais un homme mort.

J'entrai dans le salon et je vis que seul Shindong semblait m'attendre nerveusement. Quand il me vit entrer, il me sauta dessus s'exclamant qu'il avait eu chaud. Surpris, je le laissai faire.

Lorsqu'il eut terminé de montrer à quel point il m'était reconnaissant de ne pas l'avoir laissé tomber, il s'écarta légèrement. Shindong hyung m'annonça que les deux autres n'avaient pas encore téléphoné heureusement mais que leur appel n'allait plus tarder. Il voulut me poser des questions sur ce que j'avais fait pendant ma sortie mais une sonnerie de téléphone l'interrompit avant qu'il ne puisse placer un mot. Tous les résidents se réunirent dans le salon et laissèrent le soin à Kangin de décrocher. Etant proche de Kangin, je pus entendre sans problème le début de la conversation, et ce même si le hautparleur n'était pas activé.

- Yeobosseyeo ? Hyung ?

- Leeteuk ? Non, c'est Kangin.

- Kangin-ah ? On doit parler tous les deux mais avant. Mets-moi sur haut-parleur veux-tu ? J'ai des choses à vous dire.

Kangin qui avait décroché fit ce que Leeteuk hyung lui avait demandé et le plaça au centre du salon de sorte que tout le monde puisse entendre ce qu'il avait à dire et pour, bien sûr, réagir. Ceci fait, Kangin prévint Leeteuk que tout avait été mis en place.

Génial, vraiment génial. Il ne manquait plus que la colère de notre « maman » pour compléter le tout !

- Merci Kangin.

Rien qu'à son remerciement, ça n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir pour qui que ce soit…et sûrement pas pour le principal concerné. J'en plaignais presque Eunhyuk. Presque.

- Maintenant, vous allez pouvoir me fournir une explication quant au merdier dans lequel vous nous avez mis ! Je peux savoir ce qui peut bien se passer dans vos crânes au juste ? Non seulement j'apprends qu'un scandale éclate au sein de la SM et dans notre groupe en plus ! Mais je m'attendais pas à ce que **toi** Eunhyuk tu en fasses parti ! Franchement bravo pour avoir réussi ce magnifiquement coup de maître peu après mon enrôlement dans l'armée Hyukjae, je te félicite ! Juste une petite question, tu permets ? A ton avis, pourquoi t'avons-nous choisi pour être le leader le temps de mon service ?

Et voilà. La foudre allait s'abattre sur Eunhyuk. D'un côté, fallait s'attendre à ce genre de reproches. C'était Leeteuk après tout. Celui qui avait sué sang et eau pour nous ainsi que pour notre carrière. Je n'osai imaginer ce qu'il devait ressentir. Peine ? Colère ? Honte sûrement…

Eunhyuk se permit de lui répondre puisque théoriquement il lui avait posé une question.

- Pour mon âge, dit-il craintivement.

A sa place, je n'aurais pas osé ouvrir ne serait-ce que la bouche, ni pour parler ni pour respirer d'ailleurs. Une personne en colère était loin d'être réceptive aux diverses remarques d'un tiers parti et encore moins lorsque ce tiers parti était responsable de sa colère. Eunhyuk, tu devais soit être suicidaire soit tout simplement inconscient. Peut-être les deux en fait.

- Certes, considéra Leeteuk, mais aussi parce que l'on pensait que tu allais être responsable et compétant. Que tu n'allais pas provoquer ce genre d'histoire qui pourrait nuire autant à notre carrière qu'à la tienne ! Tu y as pensé deux secondes à ça au moins ?

Leeteuk se permit de souffler un peu laissant un silence pesant s'installer dans notre salon. Il reprit alors plus doucement cette fois-ci :

- Et puis, je n'ose imaginer ce que ressent Donghae… En tant que mère et leader de ce groupe, je dois te dire Hyukjae que tu m'as profondément déçu. Je m'attendais à mieux de toi. Tellement mieux venant de toi.

Voilà, comment ça c'était dit. En ce qui me concerne, pour l'instant ça allait…du moins j'étais toujours aussi confus avec les raisons d'Eunhyuk et je ne savais plus quoi en penser. Mais comparé à lui, je m'en sortais peut-être mieux que lui. Lui écope tous les reproches de tout le monde. Je suis en train de réaliser mais…

Eunhyuk devait ne pas se sentir bien. Pas bien du tout.

Après tout, on avait tous voulu faire plaisir et rendre fier Leeteuk. On voulait le récompenser de ces efforts parce que mine de rien, on y tenait aussi à ce groupe. Peut-être même autant qu'il tenait à nous. Et là, cet homme lui annonce qu'il l'avait déçu… Ça ne doit pas faire du bien à entendre. Pourtant, c'est amplement mérité ! Eunhyuk n'avait qu'à réfléchir aux conséquences de ses actes et surtout à réfléchir avant d'agir.

Leeteuk changea alors de cible :

- J'espère au moins que Kangin, tu as réussi à limiter la casse. Rassure-moi, dis-moi que tu l'as fait ?

Gros blanc.

- Pas vraiment hyung, lui répondit tout bas Kangin.

Il semblait vouloir se cacher dans un trou de souris alors que Leeteuk n'était qu'à l'autre bout du fil.

Alors là, Kangin hyung, tu étais mal.

- …

- Leeteuk? Oï !, appela quelqu'un à l'autre bout du fil.

Pas sûr de reconnaître la voix de la personne, Siwon et moi échangeâmes un regard intrigué pour ma part et interloqué pour lui. Mais nos pensées furent rapidement coupées par l'exclamation de Leeteuk hyung qui semble-t-il avait repris connaissance.

- …Dîtes-moi que je rêve ! Heechul s'il te plait, dis-moi que je rêve bon sang !

Au bout du fil, on entendit très distinctement Heechul parler pour tenter de rassurer notre leader adoré. D'ailleurs ce qu'il disait me fit sourire l'espace d'un instant.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas hyung, ils sont encore jeunes, ça peut arriver à tout le monde- surtout à des enfants d'ailleurs- de faire des erreurs. Calme toi avant de me faire une crise de nerf tu veux bien ? Comment vais-je bien pouvoir expliquer au sergent ce qui t'arrive ensuite ?, se plaignit Heechul.

- Mais comment ai-je pu partir ? Comment ai-je pu les laisser se débrouiller tout seul alors qu'à l'évidence…ils n'y arrivent pas !, se lamenta Leeteuk, ignorant complétement Heechul.

- Hyung hyung hyung, écoute-moi. Passe-moi le combiné, je veux leur parler. Toi, va te reposer deux minutes. Allez !

Soudain, plus aucun bruit. On commença à se poser des questions quant à ce silence plutôt inhabituel étant donné que quelques minutes auparavant, tous les deux parlaient bruyamment. Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent et une porte claqua. Leeteuk avait fini par abdiquer et était donc parti. Je me dis vaguement que le vrai interrogatoire allait commencer maintenant.

Autant Leeteuk hyung pouvait être effrayant quand il nous engueulait. Il s'emportait assez facilement de toute manière quand cela nous concernait. Autant Heechul pouvait être effrayant à sa manière de récolter ses informations. Heechul était réputé pour ne jamais lâcher une affaire quand celle-ci l'intéressait ; une vraie commère en somme. Il obtenait toujours les réponses qu'il souhaitait et nous cassait systématiquement avec des répliques froides et sèches mais si vraies dont il avait le secret. Tel était notre Cinderella.

D'ailleurs, celle-ci prit le combiné et reprit comme si de rien n'était la discussion.

- Reprenons donc là où nous en étions. Je vous promets que vous feriez mieux de moins la ramener lorsqu'il aura son jour de congé ou sinon…ça va barder pour vous. Déjà qu'il prévoit de vous étriper un à un quand il rentrera de son service. Evidemment ce n'est qu'un conseil venant de mon humble personne.

Un ricanement amusé venant de Kyuhyun l'interrompit dans sa diatribe.

- Ce sale gosse…, marmonna Heechul.

- Comment tu sais que c'était moi ?

- Kyuhyun, si seulement tu pouvais arrêter deux minutes, soupira Sungmin.

Autre soupir venant de moi fit écho aux paroles de notre Sungmin.

- Il n'y a que toi pour vouloir contredire Heechul, Kyuhyun, intervint Shindong.

- Passons les gars ! On a compris je crois, déclara Ryeowook. Donc de quoi voulais-tu nous parler Heechul hyung ?

- Merci Ryeo~ Donc, où en étais-je déjà ?

Ryeowook secoua la tête, amusé qu'Heechul l'appelle de cette manière. Yesung, quant à lui, sembla se retenir de faire une remarque acerbe se contentant de lever un sourcil. Heechul, inconscient de tout ce qu'il venait de se passer, continua semblant avoir remis de l'ordre dans ses idées.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai ! Prenez mon conseil au sérieux ou non. C'est comme vous voulez. C'est vous qui allez souffrir ensuite. Sinon, continua Heechul remarquant que son avertissement avait fait effet, est-ce que Donghae tu peux prendre le combiné ? Je tiens à te parler en privé.

- En privé ?, m'étonnai-je soudainement.

Le seul qui n'avait pratiquement pas parlé de la soirée, alors qu'il était le principal concerné, se ratatina à la suite de ces paroles. Il commença à comprendre qu'on le mettait de plus en plus à l'écart. Ou plutôt que son statut l'empêchait d'ouvrir la bouche et de prendre part à la discussion.

- Pourquoi en privé ? On ne peut pas écouter nous non plus ? Je veux dire, ça nous concerne également !, s'emporta Kyuhyun.

- Kyuhyun. S'il dit en privé, ce sera en privé, déclara posément Siwon qui avait voulu intervenir avant que ça ne se termine en une énième dispute entre Heechul et Kyuhyun.

- Eh oh ! Ça ne te concerne en rien le maknae, maintenant retourne à tes jeux ! Laisse les aînés discuter entre eux, rétorqua Heechul sur le même ton hargneux que Kyuhyun.

- Tu te prends pour qui pour me parler sur ce ton ? Tu veux te battre c'est ça ?

- Kyuhyun, soupirèrent de concert Kangin et Shindong qui s'étaient faits tout petit depuis.

- Kyuhyun, arrête !, intervint cette fois-ci plus fortement Sungmin.

- Voilà, écoute donc Sungmin. Tu as sûrement mieux à faire n'est-ce pas ?

- Heechul, toi aussi arrête de le titiller, prévint Siwon.

- D'accord d'accord j'arrête. C'est lui qui a commencé, pas moi hein, déclara Heechul d'un ton léger.

Kyuhyun, vexé de s'être fait rabattre le caquer voulut riposter à nouveau mais Sungmin ne lui en laissa pas le temps et le prit par la main en le guidant dans sa chambre pour sûrement lui faire oublier tout ce remue-ménage. Sungmin en profita pour lui poser des questions sur un jeu quelconque. Sitôt dit, Kyuhyun sembla réellement comprendre que ce qui allait suivre ne le regardait vraiment pas et répondit donc Sungmin avec entrain. Aaah Kyuhyun et ses jeux, une grande histoire d'amour.

Pourtant avant de partir, notre maknae me lança un petit regard inquiet. Mais il ne put rien faire à la poigne de Sungmin et à son insistance. En revanche, je ne ratai pas le signe de tête me soutenant pour la suite. Je sentis que la conversation qui suivrait n'allait pas être de tout repos. Surtout avec Cinderella aux commandes.

* * *

Voilà, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui! Désolé si Siwon n'intervient pas beaucoup, c'est juste que j'ai du mal à le cerner donc...je n'arrive pas à le faire réagir un peu comme il l'aurait fait. Pardon aux Siwonest présentes mais si vous pouviez m'aider! T-T Sinon comme vous pouvez le voir, je me suis éclatée avec ce chapitre. J'adore faire intervenir Leeteuk, Kyuhyun et Heechul haha!

Moi je vous dis à la prochaine mis amigos (et peut-être à Jeudi pour ceux qui vont à la Japan Expo) et bonnes vacances pour ceux qui peuvent profiter du soleil!

Review?

- Draconixia


	7. Chapter 7

Hello tout le monde! Voici le chapitre 7 d'Espoirs Détruits. Vu la tournure que ça prend, j'envisage sérieusement de changer de titre. Quoique...tout dépend de comment vont venir les idées pour la fin. Petite question (qui pourrait m'influencer pour la suite...ou non xD): vous préféreriez un happy end ou non?

Sinon j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Je dois admettre que j'ai eu une brusque panne d'inspiration qui m'a bloquée pas mal de jours. Mais c'est revenu, heureusement! :)

Petit coin pub on va dire, j'ai ouvert un blog récemment où je vais publier mes textes dont ceux qui ne seront pas publiés ici. Si vous êtes curieux, allez sur mon profil, le lien y est. Vous pouvez me soumettre des idées de fictions avec pairing ou non. Je suis ouverte à tous les pairings. (Dans la mesure que je les connais évidemment.) Petite paranthèse fermée, passons au chapitre.

Voilà merci à vous lecteurs de me suivre, à toi zouki pour tes reviews et aux personnes qui mettent cette fiction en favorite ou qui la suivent tout simplement!

Enjoy~

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

Je sentis que la conversation qui suivrait n'allait pas être de tout repos. Surtout avec Cinderella aux commandes.

« Bon puisque cet énergumène est parti avec Sungminnie, est-ce que Donghae tu peux prendre le combiné que l'on parle tous les deux ? »

Toutes les personnes restantes se tournèrent vers moi attendant ma réponse. Je me levai, pris le téléphone et partis dans la chambre que je partageai avec Eunhyuk. Je pris note que je devais régler ce petit détail dans les prochaines heures qui allaient suivre.

« C'est bon hyung, je suis seul. Qu'est-ce que tu veux me dire ? »

Heechul abandonna son air joyeux pour adopter une voix plus sérieuse et douce.

« Tout d'abord…te demander comment tu te sentais. »

Je ne réfléchis même pas une seconde et le coupai sèchement : « Bien. »

Il ne fit que soupirer. Mais il ne tarda pas à répondre.

« Ne pense pas me berner fishy. Je sais ce que tu dois ressentir donc n'essaie surtout pas de me mentir autrement lorsque je te verrais, tu auras droit à mon poing dans la figure. »

Il me connaissait décidément trop bien. Je poussai un soupir, prenant appui sur le bureau de notre chambre commune. Je pris de l'autre main le combiné et le mis à mon autre oreille.

« C'est juste… », Commençai-je, « c'est juste que je ne sais plus comment réagir. »

« Que veux-tu dire ? » me demanda-t-il curieux.

« Eunhyuk…Eunhyuk m'a expliqué les raisons qui l'ont poussé à me tromper. Et…il s'avère que... » hésitai-je.

« Oui ? » m'encouragea Heechul.

« Il s'avère que c'est de ma faute hyung. Je ne sais plus du tout comment réagir, je suis complétement perdu. J'étais en colère, oui, quand j'ai appris la nouvelle mais penser que tout ceci serait en parti ma faute, je.…j'ai du mal à y voir clair hyung. » Terminai-je tout bas.

Un silence s'ensuivit me laissant deviner que Heechul était en train de réfléchir. C'était la première fois aujourd'hui que j'exprimais mes émotions sans rien cacher. Sans rien laisser de côté. Comme je l'avais dit, j'étais perdu. Comment pouvais-je être en colère alors que tout ceci résultait de mon inattention ? Comment le traiter d'égoïste alors que de mon côté je n'avais pas fait attention à la souffrance qu'il semblait éprouver ? Pourquoi ne m'en a-t-il pas parlé avant ?

Pourquoi est-ce que je l'ai laissé seul ? Pourquoi suis-je si…égoïste ? Si replié sur moi-même ? Si..bête ?

Sans que je ne m'en rende compte, mes mains s'étaient mises à trembler, mon cœur à battre plus rapidement et mes larmes à couler. Cette situation commençait à me rendre dingue et je ne savais pas comment m'en sortir. A l'autre bout du fil, Heechul commença à s'inquiéter des sanglots qu'il entendait imperceptiblement.

« Donghae ? »

Je ne répondis pas, mes spasmes m'en empêchaient. Ses inquiétudes semblèrent redoubler d'intensité, il commença à s'agiter.

« Donghae, réponds-moi, est-ce que tu vas bien ? Non ne me réponds pas en fait, c'est stupide comme question…Est-ce que…tu veux en parler ? »

Heechul me laissa le temps de prendre ma respiration et attendit patiemment ma réponse. Continuant de sangloter, je me mis soudainement à lui demander :

« Comment tu ferais toi à ma place ? »

Pas très sûr de sa réponse, il m'interrogea : « Quoi ? »

« Comment tu réagirais si toi tu apprenais qu'un scandale d'un des membres est de ta faute ? » lui fis-je tout bas en essuyant la morve qui coulait de mon nez avec ma manche.

« Je ne pourrais pas te répondre précisément comment je réagirais mais…je pense que j'essaierai de confronter les différents points de vue…ainsi je pourrai avoir un aspect plus ou moins global de la situation. Et peut-être que je pourrais lui accorder mon pardon…ou non. » me répondit-il en hésitant légèrement sur la fin.

Je sentais qu'il ne voulait pas me donner de directives sachant qu'il me connaissait et que je pourrais reproduire son comportement.

« Tu penses que c'est ce que je devrais faire avec mon….avec Eunhyuk ? » demandai-je d'une toute petite voix et essayant de faire disparaître les sanglots qui étreignaient ma gorge.

« Je ne sais pas Fishy, peut-être que tu devrais te faire ta propre opinion. Laisse-toi le temps d'y réfléchir et de faire le point. Regarde-toi, tu viens à peine d'apprendre la nouvelle et tu voudrais régler le problème ? Ne sois pas aussi naïf Hae, et expéditif. Eunhyuk vaut mieux que ça et si tu prêtais attention à sa propre situation, peut-être que tu y verrais un peu plus clair. »

« …d'accord. » lui déclarai-je, doutant toujours.

J'essuyais les dernières larmes qui continuaient de couler sur mes joues pendant qu'il me ajoutait :

« Et puis, quand tu auras repris ton sang-froid, et si tu ne vois toujours pas ce que tu peux faire, tu sais où me trouver. » me rassura-t-il. Son sourire réconfortant s'entendait à travers ses paroles.

Oui, je pouvais vraiment compter sur Heechul hyung. En fait, je pouvais compter sur tout le monde…c'était juste que je ne les laissais pas m'approcher. Quelle idiotie ! Comment pouvais-je agir de manière aussi cruelle ? Je n'étais qu'un ingrat…

« Hyung ? » l'appelai-je inquiet qu'il ne me parle pas.

« Désolé Donghae, je vais devoir te laisser, notre chef veut que l'on soit de retour pour achever nos tâches. Et puis je ne sais toujours pas où est parti Leeteuk hyung… »

« D'accord, hyung. Fais de ton mieux ! » l'encourageai-je.

« Je fais toujours de mon mieux voyons Fishy ! Je raccroche~ »

Moi qui voulais le remercier…il ne m'en avait pas laissé le temps. A son retour parmi nous, je ne manquerai pas de l'inviter quelque part pour le remercier. Après tout, Heechul était vraiment quelqu'un d'attentionné.

* * *

_A l'autre bout du fil_.

« Je fais toujours de mon mieux voyons Fishy ! Je raccroche~ »

Après avoir raccroché le combiné, Heechul perdit son sourire et se mit à murmurer du bout des lèvres.

« Un jour, l'un d'eux va me tuer à m'inquiéter comme ça… »

La porte s'ouvrit faisant bondir Heechul de surprise.

« Heechul ? Tu parles tout seul ? » demanda alors Leeteuk qui venait d'entrer dans la salle.

« Hein ? Oh, oublie. Alors ta crise de nerf ? Elle est passée ? » lui répondit Heechul en reprenant un sourire moqueur.

« Disons que je me suis légèrement calmé. Franchement, je ne sais pas si je survivrais à nouveau à ce genre de scandale » avoua pour la première fois Leeteuk. « J'ai peur pour Donghae…mais aussi pour Eunhyuk. Malgré tout ce que j'ai pu lui dire, je m'inquiète vraiment pour lui. Et je ne parle pas de l'ambiance là-bas. Les autres doivent vraiment se sentir mal… »

« Ne t'en fais pas hyung. Cette histoire va probablement se régler à l'amiable. Enfin connaissant la gentillesse de Donghae, celle d'Eunhyuk et l'attachement qu'ils éprouvent l'un pour l'autre, j'espère que ce sera le cas. Et puis, hyung, n'as-tu pas autre chose à t'inquiéter ? »

« Ah ? Comme ? » demanda Leeteuk, cherchant ce qu'il avait bien pu oublier.

« Comme ton couple par exemple ! » rigola alors Heechul.

« Ah, je devais discuter avec Kangin. Avec toute cette histoire, j'ai complétement oublié de parler avec lui. Kangin va me tuer. » se lamenta Leeteuk.

« Tu auras tout le temps de penser à une excuse hyung…après tout, on a notre service militaire à terminer ! » termina-t-il en embarquant Leeteuk, qui regrettait son emportement, par les épaules.

Décidément, cette situation allait réellement finir par me tuer si Kangin ne se décide pas avant de le faire, se fit la remarque Leeteuk.

Espérons que les dégâts seront amoindris par le choix de Donghae, songea Heechul.

Oui, espérons.

* * *

Fin...du chapitre évidemment! :D Non pour l'instant ce n'est pas fini. Mais ça ne devrait pas tarder en effet haha. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et j'espère que vous serez là à attendre le suivant!

Ah oui, si des ELF passent par ici, désolée si les Super Junior semblent un peu OCC. Je ne connais pas leurs réels caractères mais j'essaie du mieux que je peux de coller à l'image que j'ai d'eux. Et si vous avez des suggestions concernant leurs personnalités, des suggestions à propos de choses qui n'apparaissent pas ici, je suis toute ouïe! ^^

A la prochaine!

Baï Baï~

- Draconixia (mais appelez-moi Draconi-chan voyons!)

Review?


End file.
